ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls (2016, alternate version)
Note:' This is an alternate version of the infamous 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls. by Craig McCracken|developer = Genndy Tartakovsky Bryan Andrews|voices = Amanda Leighton Kristen Li Natalie Palamides Tom Kane Roger L. Jackson Jason Spisak|narrator = Tom Kenny|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Genndy Tartakovsky Bryan Andrews For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = or 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = April 4th, 2016 - present}} '''''The Powerpuff Girls is an American animated action-adventure-comedy-drama television series, serving as a sequel to the by Craig McCracken, being co-developed by Genndy Tartakovsky, and Bryan Andrews. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it airs on Cartoon Network since April 4th, 2016. Synopsis As the girls are now 16 and start worrying about the modern day, newer threats start rising as they deal with them and some of their old enemies while also facing modern issues and their high school light. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Amanda Leighton as a teenager and Cathy Cavadini as a child) - the smartest and the leader of the trio who often tries to keep Townsville safe from evil. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Kristen Li as a teenager and Tara Strong as a child) - the ditziest and the most girly of the trio who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Natalie Palamides as a teenager and Elizabeth Daily as a child) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Bullet' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Her' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - Him's niece who wants to TBD. * Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Silico' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (voiced by Haley Mancini as a teenager and also by Jennifer Hale as a child) - TBD *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'"Lil'" Arturo de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Brick' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal as a teenager and Rob Paulsen as a child) - the leader of the boys who is TBD. **'Boomer' (voiced by Josh Keaton as a teenager and also by Rob Paulsen as a child) - TBD **'Butch' (voiced by Scott Porter as a teenager and also by Roger L. Jackson as a child) - TBD *'Packrat' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Bianca Bikini' (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) - TBD **'Barbarus Bikini' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Manboy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Jemmica' (voiced by Anais Fairweather) - TBD *'Sapna Nehru' (voiced by Sonal Shah) - a scientist who has an obsessive crush on Utonium and can mutate into a spider-like being as she holds TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Rather than being a reboot, it would rather be a sequel series, much like the later Ben 10 installments. **Similar to it, it adopted a rather animesque art style, being inspired by Powerpuff Girls Z, while keeping elements from Craig's art style. *Although Craig McCracken would not still be involved on it, the show would be developed by people who actually care about the characters and try to be loyal to the original while trying to be its own thing at the same time. **Nick Jennings wouldn't be involved on it, although Bob Boyle would remain as part of it, being joined by Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack's creator Genndy Tartakovsky, who also worked on the 1998 series, and storyboard artist Bryan Andrews, who co-created Sym-Bionic Titan with him. *While the trio's classic voices wouldn't reprise their roles in this series, they would still voice their child selves in flashbacks. *Mojo Jojo, while still comedic, would be way more menacing and almost achieved to take over the world and almost killed Blossom as well as brainwashing Bubbles. *Ms. Bellum would still be the Mayor's secretary since she never quit. *While newer villains like Silico and Packrat would still exist, the infamous Allegro episodes do not exist. *Other infamous characters like Bliss and Jared Shapiro wouldn't exist as well. *Instead of Bliss, Olivia Olson voices Her, Him's niece. *The infamous crossover with Teen Titans Go! would never happen for obvious reasons. Trivia *In our (Coolot and DonaldoC1997's) personal opinion, we consider that most of the new villains introduced in the 2016 reboot (especially Silico and Packrat) have a lot of potential, but they need to have better plotlines and to be better developed in order to become as memorable as the original villains we all know and love. **The only exception is obviously Allegro, since the idea of making young girls twerking is completely bad and it almost borders pedophilic levels. *